Blessings
by yungchoppa
Summary: After a long and grueling campaign against the Institue and the Railroad. Piper and the Sole Survivor plan a tour for Shaun and Nat, of the Boston Airport and Prydwen. (Wholesome goodness, and some Piper/M!SS and Sarah/M!LW.) One-Shot (Maybe.)


_Been on a roll lately. I've got Crash Course's next chapter almost ready. I've expanded my universe by adding Fade to Black and I decided to add something more sweet to the mix._

* * *

Jayden wasn't covered in blood. He wasn't riddled with bullet holes. His head wasn't pounding with the aftermath of drinking. He felt her soft hands caressing his cheek. He was vaguely aware someone was talking to him.

He let out a groan as the world crashed onto him. "Time to get up, Blue. Remember what you promised them?"

Again, information prodded it's way into his head. He promised Shaun and Nat that he'd take them to see the Prydwen. A part of him wanted to end himself for sitting up and reaching for his Pip-Boy. _Don't get up! Five more minutes. Please?_

Stifling the thoughts he stood up, fully committing to today's plan. He slowly shifted towards the dresser. He pulled out a pair of stone washed denim and slipped them onto his frame. The 6 feet Sentinel spoke, turning to his wife. "What time is it? I'm usually up at four, but having all these days off is messing with me."

Piper smiled, remembering the Sentinel when he was in service, waking up at a moment's notice and then would disappear for several days. She'd usually accompany him but the times she hadn't she spent her day sleeping and continuing her passion for writing. She was in the midst of finishing a guide to the Wastes. A update to the one created by the brilliant Moira Brown.

"Nine thirty two. Let's eat and spent some time with them before we give 'em the main event. I'm _psyched_ to ride on a Vertibird again." Piper's body immediately stiffened and turned to attention at a knock at their door.

A quiet voice rang in the now dead silent room. "M-mom. Are you guys almost done getting ready?"

Shaun's words hung over Piper's mind, _Mom?_ She glanced over at Jayden who was also stood solid, like a statue. Her eyes ate up his body, _a statue depicting a Greek God_.

Blue responded for her, "Yeah, comin' out Shaun, go and see if Dogmeat is ready for breakfast."

Piper slid her press cap onto her head. Her hands quickly laced her grey Converse Chuck Taylors. She spared a glance at her S.O who finished getting ready, putting a black and ebony white striped tee on. Piper placed her left hand onto the knob of the door, pulling it open.

Jayden quickly nabbed his white quarter zip hoodie and walked out into the Fluorescent lights behind her.

Red Rocket took some work, but quickly became a mansion and a fortress for the Sole Survivor. With some overhauling, the Garage became their Workshop. Several sets of Power Armors were being tinkered on and the walls were lined with guns and a tools. Every piece of space in that room had been maxed out. Shaun and Nat were definitely not allowed in there.

Then came the rest of the place. He had tore open the walls of the lone employee room and expanded it. In a week, their spacious Master Bedroom was brought to life. Where the gas pumps once lay was replaced by a entire section. Four more bedrooms were built, a living room and a playing room had also been added.

He sat on the bar stool in the Kitchen, the warm liquid bringing him out of his thoughts. He set the mug of coffee onto the marble countertop and let out a grunt of satisfaction. He looked at his absolutely drop dead gorgeous wife and couldn't help but feel thankful.

 _These days are an anomaly, so rare, but it made the problems go away. It was just him, Piper, Nat and Shaun. A happy family._

MacCready and Cait walked into the room, bickering. "You are fucking shite at hand to hand combat. I could lay you on your ass quicker than anyone else. Even those tin cans of the Brotherhood."

MacCready couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Cait was currently out of commision with a wrist injury but she still threatened him? "Yeah, if your arms weren't so fucking bashed you'd be able to drop me dead in seconds. But with that injury? I'd be surprised if you'd be more effective than Curie."

Jayden could just barely make out a muffled "Hey!" from the Synth Doctor, outside. How could he forget? Red Rocket was also home to his other companions. He cared for each one dearly and they were like a dysfunctional family. Who wouldn't want a Super Mutant as an uncle?

He finished gulping down his caffeinated drink and set the mug in the sink before he walked down the hall, Piper following him. She intertwined his fingers with hers and sighed contently against him.

"We are so lucky. It could've been someone else who met you at the entrance to Diamond City. Maybe your first wife would've been alive and you'd disregard me. But I got you, Blue. So many variables an-" Jayden cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't think of Nora. What's happened has happened. It's me, you and Nat and Shaun. Plus a handful of some of the greatest warriors I've met, but still."

Piper let out a slight chuckle. "Let's let Curie cook for today. I just wanna be around the kids today."

Jayden smiled. _God, he lucked out. He had the perfect family._ His hand reached for the knob and swung the door open. Shaun and Nat were chasing Dogmeat around. The German Shepherd was _delighted_. This was like a walk and treat… together.

The Shepherd's ears perked at the noise of his other two favorite humans entering the room.

* * *

Curie's food was _delicious_. The aroma made anyone stuffed to the brim second guess themselves and take seconds. Usually, thirds and fourths were also nabbed.

Today, the dining room table held Hash-browns, Brahmin ham and _pancakes_. These were fluffy and so soft it was like eating clouds. Jayden remembered the secret recipe. _"The trick, monsieur is to use powdered milk. Mix it with a fifth of water and two drops of Vanilla. Where to get Vanilla you ask? A woman's got to keep some secrets."_

Between bites he glanced around the table. Jayden sat at the head of the table, with Piper to his right and Nat and Shaun next to her. She was currently engrossed in a conversation that yes, Dogmeat should not have his own seat the table. MacCready and Cait sat to his left. The Sentinel could swear he saw their fingers tangled together. Valentine sat at the table despite not being able to eat, he whispered something to the couple.

Curie on the other hand, was a Gen 3. She could simply fiddle with her settings in the panel on her left forearm and have herself not require the need to eat and sleep. She simply shrugged off the suggestion and said, " _Doing all these tasks don't feel like a hassle, they make me feel… human,"_

He glanced at the last person at the table, who required a reinforced chair. Strong. Yes he was. He and Curie were engaged in a discussion of etiquette. For the past weeks they'd spent hours training Strong to be a gentleman. Not a war-machine.

He shook his head, _I wonder if there's a girl Super Mutant he's trying to impress._

* * *

The vivid red smoke filled the clear sky. They sat outside, Dogmeat and the kids running around in the walled settlement. He and Piper sat on a set of chairs, sipping Nuka-Cola. Soon, their ears were greeted with the sound of the Aircraft's rotors slicing the air. It touched down and the kids, even Dogmeat stood stunned. The cabin door swung open and the Sentinel and Elder stepped out. Alex, the Lone Wanderer saw the kids and the smile he had on grew even larger.

"It's my favorite kiddos! How you guys doing? Ready to take a ride in this bad boy?" The twenty nine year old look back in his element. A true kid at heart.

The Elder, Sarah Lyons, Maxson's counterpart walked over to them. "Glad to not be working. How you guys holding up? Alex can't sleep, he keeps waking up so early, waiting for his Pip-Boy to go off and send him a message about his next message. But he loves your kids. I've never seen him so hyped in a while."

Jayden chided himself, they were off duty. Right now, she was Sarah. Alex's wife, his very own Piper Wright. "Glad to see you too. You guys having a kid yet? He seems ready for one."

Sarah's cheeks turned blood red. "I… we are… yeah. Yeah, we are. I'm a month along."

Piper's eyes widened to the size of planets. "Oh my god. I'm so happy for you guys. Wow… That's awesome!"

Jayden could see Shaun and Nat grab the Sentinel's legs and tackle him to the floor. Dogmeat, obviously excited ran over and licked his face.

He spoke, "He's going to be the perfect father, just look at him. You are gonna be a picture perfect couple. You've got nothing to worry about."

Sarah smiled warmly at the both at them. "Thank you. But enough about me. We are here to give your kids the most kickass tour ever."

Jayden and Piper both got up, following the thirty one year old to the VTOL Aircraft. "Time to load up guys, you too Dogmeat."

As Alex approached the older couple he spoke, "You guys are the perfect example of what I want Sarah and I's life to end up like. I even got the companions to make the dysfunctional family thing work too."

* * *

As the Vertibird hit the helipad, the German Shepherd immediately perked up, in the cabin he paced back and forth, nudging the metal door. As Alex swung it open, Dogmeat took off. Shaun and Nat both ran towards the dog. Alex, tension gripping his shoulders bounced on his heels for a second before taking off in a sprint after them.

"You've got quite the Husband there, Sarah." Piper spoke. Sarah smiled. "He may be goofy, but he's the most battle hardened soldier i've ever met. Saved me from death several times. I just wonder how he stays so upbeat and happy in the worst situations to a silent killer in a second. He's not perfect, but neither am I."

As the rest of the crew hopped out the Aircraft, Jayden could spot the kids, Alex and Dogmeat with… was that another dog?

Alex turned around. Behind him was a Australian Cattle Dog. He spoke to him, "This is Dogmeat." At the sound of their names being spoken both of them perked up. "He's the most loyal guy you'll ever meet. He doesn't even judge when I take a long shower. Lookin' at you, Sarah."

Jayden let out a laugh. "You know what's crazy. Who knew we'd be all together. You and Sarah meeting and getting married despite the fact she's a born soldier, and you, the kid looking for his dad. Then me losing my wife, my kid and then meeting Piper? Tell me the odds of all of this happening, we get together and now we've got these two bundles of energy. Not to mention the dogs. We've got a lot to be thankful for."

Alex plopped himself onto a crate of Aqua Pura. "Yeah. I just hope one day I can call myself a dad. Who stays with them the entire time. Not leaving. Just… just being a family. Like you guys."

They all sat in comfortable silence. As the time ticked, the sky became a mirage of clashing colors. Sarah spoke up, after taking in the sight. "Who wants to meet the grumpiest man in the world? I'll give you each a Nuka-Cola if you can get him to smile."

Shaun and Natalie looked at each other, eyes bright and full of light. "We've got a plan. Ms. Lyons."

 _Just wanted to write something wholesome for my cast of characters. Hope you enjoyed. R &R ~PepoClap_


End file.
